An ordinary smart electric appliance may be connected to a cloud server via a router, and a user end may control and obtains information on the smart electric appliance by via connecting to the cloud server. The smart electric appliance generally is required to include a logic module which matches to the applications of its user end control, thus incurring additional costs in IoT communication.